Fallen Angel
by Siri-Wan Kenobi
Summary: Siri has changed. The old Siri is gone. But will Obi-Wan managed to get her back into the track again? Or is she doomed forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope that you will enjoy and love this story. I want to thank you ruth baulding for helping me to begin the story, so this first chapter isn't my work. :P And I want thank you Obiwan456 as my second beta. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 1**

Some said the world would end in ice; some said in fire. But Iris Ichatachi favored neither opinion, her views on the matter forged against the unyielding anvil of bitter experience. The world, should it crumble into ruin, would sink beneath a tidal wave of smothering Dark, laughing maniacally as it drowned in its own blood.

In the meantime, she preferred to hasten the advent of her own personal apocalypse by means of drink, again neither fire nor ice. The toxic blend of fermented ixchtlatl and Chalcedonian rum slid into her twisting belly with a burning coolness, a numbing salve that almost – but not quite – muted the stirrings of long forgotten yearning.

Her hand went unconsciously to the place just below her belt – the tender stretch of skin where, beneath her close-fitting energy-dispersal bodysuit, the soft skin puckered in a thin scar, a memento of her attempted suicide so many years ago.

She had been young then, thinking her life was at an end merely because her heart was broken. The mewling and self-righteous fools who had saved her, calling upon their occult healing arts to salvage a broken soul from the embrace of peace, hoisting her from the sweet arms of oblivion back to pain-wracked waking, had done her a favor in the end.

They had made her live – and so, had taught her that Emptiness was a power and principality unto itself, a Code and a Way more seductive, more enticing than even the first, luminous object of her infantile passion had been. She had been rebuffed by Light, twice: first when it refused her heart and then later when it refused her death. Wandering in exile, she had found refuge in the Dark.

She had watched the republic slowly crumble into ruin – a slow destruction neither of fire nor of ice, but of inevitable rot and the cancer of obesity and age. And she had watched the tides of war rise relentless, looming blackly over the galaxy's horizon, fire pitted against ice, abomination against soulless abomination, factory-born men against mechanical puppets, empty empty empty, every one of them, a gnawing horde ravening and devouring everything in its path.

Even the Jedi. Even the Light. Eventually, there would be nothing left.

And they would have peace.

She demanded another drink of the barkeep, smiling coldly when the fellow did not ask for payment. His wide eyes flicked to the weapon hanging at her side, battered and stained but lethally real, and he shuffled away leaving the bottle on the polished counter before her. She filled her glass to overflowing and watched the amber droplets spill upon the grimy surface, poison seeping past the crystalline walls of its prison.

She could feel him coming, even though he was well-shielded. So. It had come to this. She wondered, idly, whether it would be fire or ice, or neither, and downed the burning liquid in one go, slamming the empty glass upon the bar before pivoting upon the unsteady stool to face him.

"So. You found me. Took long enough, Kenobi."

His eyes – those eyes! – took her in, then spat her out again, rejecting what they did not wish to find, like a child which turns over a rock to find a serpent coiled beneath. They rested momentarily on her 'saber hilt, then settled, with all the finesse of studied distaste, upon her face. She stared into their depths, into blue-green ice crusted over pools of limpid fire.

Gods. It was to be both, after all. Her knuckled whitened, fingers closing round the smooth hilt of her weapon.."It's been a long time."

One of his brows twitched upward, sardonic. "How many lives have you taken in that time?" he asked, voice as velvet and husky as ever. A thread of pain girded it now, just as silver faintly adorned his beard, his temples. He wore premature grey well, in body and soul. Her belly stirred. "How many have you killed?" she shot back. "_General?"_

He winced, and the pain resounded across the Force, echoed in her viscera.

Wearily, he moved past her and poured himself a drink. A mere finger's breadth of liquid, the priss. He tossed it back insouciantly, the elegance of his movement masking some inner turmoil.

"Have the rest. I'm finished," she offered.

He set the glass down, disdainful. "Yes, you are. I've come to arrest you. Or, failing that…" he trailed off, gaze slipping into an unfocused distance she knew to be anything but a sign of inattention.

"Failing that, what?" she laughed. "Walk away again, like the coward you are?"

Instantly those eyes were focused again, glittering seas momentarily revealing a near two-decades' of buried regret. Fire smothered in ice, melting the façade from within until only this most fragile shell remained, the thinnest ephemera of duty. And yet, it held. "I will do what I must," he murmured, the words edged in murderous ice, laced with raging fire. Control. Conviction.

She leaned backward against the bar, arching her body suggestively. "Why don't you start where you left off, then?"

He did not move. Of course not; a Jedi never started a fight… though he could finish one. She slid off the stool and closed the gap between them. "Coward," she taunted him, raising one hand to brush at the unfamiliar beard, the familiar freckle on one cheekbone, the tiny scar on his left temple, the thick sweep of hair behind. Her fingers closed hard, twisting among the strands. The end was nigh, the manner of destruction hers to choose..

She began with fire.

He tasted of spice and sweat and the alcohol and _Light._ And he let her have her fill of it, poison overflowing the fragile bounds of control, intoxicating as the fermented brew. She drank deeply of this last draught, savoring the forbidden honeyed warmth of it, belly and thighs thrilling with molten fire.

Fire.

And then she released him. "I'm not coming with you," she said. "And you're not walking away this time."

Ice. Blue and terrible, the two saber blades leapt from their hilts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, it means a lot to me. :) As you can read from the beginning of chapter 1 that the first chapter isn't my work, but this one is. So it will be a lot of diffirences and it's a lot more shorter. :P I'm not a professional writer, you know. :P Enough talking, enjoy this chapter as you enjoyed chapter 1. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They knew it was going to be fight between them, a fight that will never end. Some in the bar hid behind the counter, some ran out in panic. In the end, there was only Iris and Obi-Wan that stood in the middle of the floor, with their lightsaber activated.

"Why, Siri? Why?!" Obi-Wan asked. "You weren't like that before!"

"Stop calling me Siri, Kenobi! My name is Iris! Not Siri!" Iris said angrily, and standing in a ready-for-combat-position.

"I don't care what your name is and who you are, you are and still will be the Siri Tachi that I once known. And my feelings for you will never change! Never!" Obi-Wan said in a heart breaking voice.

Iris acted like she didn't hear what Obi-Wan said, instead she walked toward him with her lightsaber swinging back and forward.

"Don't do this Siri! It's not..." Before Obi-Wan could finish his sentence, Iris attacked him. He blocked the strike easily, but the next attack came so fast that he had to take a salto to get away.

"Die Jedi, Die!" For each words she said, he could feel the anger and hate raise. An anger that he had never felt before, not from her.

Iris tried to push into a corner so that he couldn't escape and so that it would be easier for her to finish him. _But he is to smart to fall into that trap_, Iris thought to herself. _Too smart_.

Their strikes and blocks continued, and their muscles were screaming stop. But it continued and continued. Until Obi-Wan struck a strike that he would regret for the rest of his life.

It just happened. Iris continued to strike him, and Obi-Wan continued to block. All happened too fast, so fast that only a trained Jedi could follow. He saw the opening, he saw the chance, and he took it. Without thinking, he cut her main nerves in her right arm and her left foot with his lightsaber. And it all ended with a scream, a terrible scream. _It was over_, Obi-Wan thought.

"It's over, Siri. Don't fight anymore. Come with me back to the Temple, and we will help you." Obi-Wan said, deactivating his lightsaber.

"Never! You guys betrayed me before! I'll never come back to you! I'll rather die here then come with you!" Iris shouted, trying to stand up. But it just ended with that she fell on the ground.

"Please, Siri. Don't fight anymore." Obi-Wan said, coming closer to her and tears on the corner of his eyes. "I'm just trying to help you, not hurt you!"

"Go! Get out of here! I don't need your help!" Siri cried out.

But Obi-Wan didn't listen to her, so he came down to her height and rapped his arm around hers, and pulled her up. But Iris resisted his help, so she fell on the ground again.

"Please Siri! Please!" Obi-Wan said, tears falling down on his cheek.

But before he could do anything, he heard a sound flew by his ear. A sound that sounded like a shot.

**TBC**


End file.
